Childish Fun
by puffin
Summary: This is a MarikMalik story but not yaoi but don't want to say to give it away. Please give it a try. R and R


Childish Fun

A/N Here is another one-shot. Here is the next one I told you all that I would put out. This one is a Marik/Malik one but they are not paired up like I normal do. I got this idea from a rp with sis (you know who you are if you ever read my stuff!!!). This one is very different then my normal ones and I hope you all like it. Thanks for reading and please review.

Don't own the characters.

Marik was sitting in the living room late one night. He couldn't sleep so he thought that maybe a bit of TV would help. When that turned out to be a bust he tried the only thing he knew for sure would. Reading.

Marik had looked around for a book, any book when he came across his light's sister's book. It was an ancient Egyptian spell book. It would seem that she would collect anything as long as he had something to do with ancient Egypt.

Not thinking anything of it he started to flip through it when he came to a spell about middle of the page.

The spell was called 'Recall one's child'. Marik just blinked at the title as he shook his head before he started to say the spell out loud just as the clock struck midnight.

When he got done he looked up and around and blinked. There was no lighting, no winds, no blinking of lights, no…..nothing. Nothing seems to have happen.

Giving off a sigh he closed the book as he got up, somewhat disappointed. When one said a spell it's only logical that one would think something would happen. Something like you would see in the movies.

Shaking his head Marik went around turning lights off before he walked into his and Malik's room were he crawled into bed and went to sleep.

If Marik had paid attention he would have seen that something indeed had happen and that it was in the bed next to him.

Marik let out a growl as he heard someone knocking on his door. Closing his eyes even tighter he tries to turn the noise out. When it didn't work he flung the covers off of him as he walked over to the door and flung it open. "What the fuck do you want woman?" He growled out.

Ishizu stood there looking at her brother's dark. Not even batting an eye she started to move past him. She was use to this kind of behavior form Marik and for the most part of her life had been treated in such away.

"I'm here to get Malik up. His going to be late for school if he doesn't not get up." she said as she walked over and pulled the covers back.

Hearing her gasp, Marik walked over as he looked into the bed as he blinked then growled. "Who the fuck is this?"

What they were looking at was a small boy looking to be around five. He had the same sandy blond hair as Marik and the same eyes as Marik. He looked like Marik but only younger, much younger.

The child looked up at the two adults as he blinked his eyes. When they looked at the older that looked a lot like him his eyes filled with fear before landing back on the lady.

"Sister." He said in a shaky voice that would full of fear. "Where are we and who is that?" He asked as he sat up and pointed to the other male in the room.

Marik blinked as he realized that this was his light but now he was useless. He couldn't fix him anything or keep the house clean. Marik then blinked that he wouldn't be able to please him in bed anymore. No more sex.

Realizing the last part Marik growled as he glared at the child. "Fuck. I can't fuck any more." He growled.

The child just looked up at the other male as he started to shack before looking back at the lady. He was really scared of him now.

Ishizu blinked as she soon realized that this was her brother who was now five again.

"What is the last thing you remember?" She asked him as she sat down on the bed and pulled her now much younger brother into her lap. She gentle pulled him close to try and comfort him like she use to always do. Being the older sister, she would always try to protect him and comfort him when they were smaller and lived in the tomb.

"Being in the tomb were we belong. I remember father being rather upset with me and had punished me last night." Malik said as the tears started to fall faster as he buried his head into his sister chest. "I didn't mean to forget part of the lesson. Really I didn't." came his muffled voice.

Something inside of Marik started to snap. Seeing a smaller version of his light in tears was causing something to go off inside of Marik.

Yes, Marik had been born out of Malik's anger and hurt because of his dad and that might be what it is. The anger and hurt that Malik was feeling that was stirring up in Marik.

Think of the his light's old man and what he use to do to the poor child caused Marik to start to growl again and make a fist at his sides. The only think with the dead, they couldn't come back and be killed again. At lest most of them anyways.

"That asshole was a bastard, Malik. It was never your fault!" He growled out, really needing something to kill right now.

Hearing the growls and yelling caused the small child to start to shake even more and cry a bit harder. Ishizu had just glared up at Marik and told him to leave the room. She would deal with Malik.

Marik just turned and stormed out. The woman might be right. He did not need to be in there at the moment. All he was doing was causing his light more pain and, for some reason, he didn't like that.

Marik had just made it into the living room when there was a knock on the front door. Seeing the clock Marik just growled. "Great them." He growled as he walked over and jerks the door open. "His not going." He said as he tries to close the door. Key word, try.

The ex-pharaoh had put his food in the door way so it couldn't be hurt as Marik was forced to open the door again. "He has to come to school Marik. You can't let him stay home." Atemu had said.

"It's not like I have a choice. He's…..his not himself." Marik said as he growled at them. He just wanted the damn group to leave, was that really so bad.

"What's wrong with him?" Atemu had asked as he glared at Marik. Atemu thinking that Marik had done something to Malik to cause him to stay home. Granted he was right but Marik didn't want him to know this.

But before he could say anything Ishizu came walking to the living room holding a small child's hand.

The group came in and starred at the small child before Ryou was the first one to walk forward. "Hello. My name is Ryou. What is yours?" He asked as he got on his knees to be eye level with the child.

The child blinked at all the people as he moved behind his sister and peeked out at them but didn't move as he just starred.

After a few moments he spoke up but it was in a very quiet and soft voice. One that very shy and scared. "Malik." He said as he watched the snowy hair man in front of him. "You friends with scary man Marik?" He asked.

Ryou blinked and held back laughter but his dark did not, could not. "Scary man Marik? What a sweet name." He said laughing at Marik. Marik just growled at Bakura. "Fuck off Bakura."

"You know later I can. But it would seem you will have to meet your left hand again." Bakura said smirking.

Marik growled again as he took a step forward. "At lest I'm not some sick pervert that would dress my light up like a young girl!"

Bakura just glared back as he growled. "I never did that! That was…"

"Bakura! Marik! Stop it!" Ryou said snapping at those two. One, he did not need the group knowing what went throw his mind and two; they were causing Malik to be scared.

The two darks just blinked before they could hear a sniffle as Marik just looked away. Bakura just kept on glaring at Marik, really wanted to punch him.

Ryou let out a sigh as he turned back to the small child. "Hay its ok. They stop yelling. Besides the one that looks like me and is a real softy. His name is Akifa Bakura but every one calls him Bakura." Ryou said with a smile.

Malik just blinked some as he slowly moved out from behind his sister and stood in front of Ryou. "His scary like Marik." He said as he looked down.

Ryou just chuckled some as he watched Malik. "No, his really not. He's just very protective of me and sometimes doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut." Ryou said shooting a glare at his dark. Also sending a mind message of no sex for a while after this stunt.

Bakura blinked at this as he paled some. _"But Ryou. I couldn't help it. I promise to be good at school and no pranks. Besides Marik won't be there to help out with them."_

_"No Akifa. You and Marik scared Malik. You could have just stayed quiet. But until I feel like it and feel like you have been punished long enough, no sex." _Ryou sent back as he went back to pay attention to Malik.

After Ryou had introduce everyone he watched as Malik seem to warm up a bit more. "You know, we have to leave and go to school but maybe afterwards we can stop by and play a bit. What do you think?" Ryou asked Malik.

Malik looked up to his sister as she smiled and nodded. "If you want them to then they can stop by."

Malik cheered at this as he looked at Ryou and nodded. "Sister says you can so you can." He said as Ryou smiled. "Ok. We'll be over sometime around four o'clock." Ryou said as he stood up. "See you later Malik."

Shortly after the group left Ishizu and Odion had to leave as well for work. Ishizu did not want to leave her brother in Marik's hand but something deep down told her he would be ok. Marik would take care of him.

Once it was the two of them Marik just glared down at the child as he watched him. "Come on. I'm getting hungry and I know you are. I'll see what I can fix that wont kill us." he said walking off into the kitchen.

As the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, every one try to figure out what had happen and how to fix it.

It didn't take them long to realize that Marik had read a spell that turned Malik into a five year old child but the problem was there seem to be no counter spell. Nothing to chance him back. This seemed to piss Marik beyond anything else.

On top of that Marik was getting a crash course into raising a small child. Something to try to push off onto the others when ever he could. He didn't know anything about children and to be frank he didn't want to know anything. In all reality he was just a small child himself. He was only ten years old. He may have the body of an older teen/young adult but had only been around for ten years.

At first he didn't want have anything to do with Malik when it was the two of them. He wouldn't play with him or interact with him unless he had to.

He also hated the fact he had to give up his room and get a new one. All of his stuff or things that shouldn't be in a small child's room had been moved into the spare room they had. Marik, at first, found it hard to sleep without a warm body next to him. He got a lot of sleepless nights, at fist.

But as the days went on Marik found himself starting to like the kid. He found himself playing more with the child. Laughing when ever Malik was laughing, getting upset when someone upset Malik. Defending and protecting Malik when ever Malik needed to be. He found himself being something he never thought he would be and didn't realize it until Yugi said something one summer day.

The gang was at the park around noon. They had taken Malik there so he could play with some other kids his own age. Not just his own height as Bakura had said.

The gang was sitting under the shade of a tree as they watch Malik run around with a group of boys chasing a group of girls. Something a lot of boys did at Malik's age.

Marik was smiling as he watched Malik play and have fun. Something he did a lot of and didn't realize it but the group had. They had realized this for a while.

"It seems you taken to fatherhood rather nicely." Yugi said as Marik looked at Yugi like he had lost his mind.

"Fatherhood? I'm nobody's father." Marik said as Ryou then shook his head and spoke up.

"You may not be his real father, Marik, but you act like one. We've all seen the way you are with him and you act just like any father would." Ryou said.

"This is true Ry, but there is a problem. What about when Malik returns to his normal age and size. I'm sure the spell will finally wear off." Bakura said, his head resting in Ryou's lap.

"I don't think so." Katsuya said as he watched the group. "Well, think about it. We found what happen to Malik and looked for a way to change him back and nothing. We all then thought that over time it would wear off but it's now months later and his still a small child."

"Kaiba's mutt has a point." Marik said as Katsuya just growled at him. It wasn't the fact that he was called Kaiba's. Everyone already knew he was dating Kaiba and had been for two month's now. It was the fact he was called mutt. No one was allowed to call him any kind of dog, except for Kaiba and even then it was pup. He was Kaiba's pup not Kaiba's mutt.

Marik went on like he had heard the growl. "If he was going to change back he would have by now."  
"Maybe not." Atemu then said as they all looked at him. "All spells have a counter spell. Away of undoing them."

"We looked, pharaoh. There is not one." Marik said with a roll of his eyes. "We looked throw the book and all the others that Ishizu has. There is no counter spell."

"Maybe not a spell but away." Atemu then said as he turned to watch Malik for a moment then back at Marik. "It might be like Sleeping Beauty."

"One, that was a movie and two, I'm going to kiss Malik like that at his age." Marik said as he glared at Atemu.

"I wasn't saying kiss him. What I was using that as an example. There maybe something you have to say or do to get him to turn back." Yami said with a sigh.

"But Atemu, I don't think he will change back." Yugi then said as he looked to his dark/love. "Marik has done a complete 180 and Malik is still a small child. He is acting a lot nicer to him, and talks a lot nicer to him. He doesn't order him around anymore and when he gets upset he's learn to take it out on a wall instead of Malik. He's completely changed and Malik is still a small child. I don't think anything will fix it."

"I may not want it fix." Marik then said, causing them all to look at him. "Think about it. As Yugi said, I see him as my son. I've grown to love as a son. What is to say that love wouldn't stay if he was to change back? I could end up hurting like I did when he was just my light. I never really cared about him. He was someone to use and abuse. I never say him as anything more then toy." Marik said before looking up at Malik.

"But now I see him as my son. Someone that needs me to take care of and protect. Someone who looks up to me, to teach him right from wrong. A son, something, I guess, I've always wanted and now have." Marik said just watched Malik. "I wont give him up not even to have the old Malik back. I won't give my son up." Marik said looking to the group as the group could see how serious he was about this. All the group could do was nod and smile.

It was later that same day that Marik was tucking Malik into his bed as he gave him his plush doll of Wing Dragon of Ra. "Goodnight Malik. Sweet dreams." Marik said as he lean in and gave his son a kiss on the forehead.

Malik just smile as he snuggled his plushy. "Goodnight daddy." He said with a yawn.

Hearing Malik say this caused Marik to smile as he just sad down on the bed and ran his fingers throw the now sleeping boy's hair. "I'll make you a great daddy Malik. I promise." Marik said as he gave him a kiss on the forehead again before he turned and walked out of the room, keeping it open a crack incase Malik needed him.

As the years went by and Malik grow up, Marik always had those questions in his head. What would have happen if the old Marik came back? Would he still see him as a son or something more? Would he still love him or care less for him again? Something Marik never wanted to find out and never would. He was happy with the family he had and loved his son very much just like his son loved him.

A/n Ok there is the last one-shot for Nov. I know that by the time I got this one done and posted its Dec. 1st but this was for Nov. I'll be doing either a bunch of Christmas theme one-shorts and/or a Christmas theme story. Not sure yet. Anyways, I hope you all liked this one and liked how I did this one. Please let me know in your reviews. See you all next time.


End file.
